


绝配 R (02）

by typo_zz



Category: bjyx博君一肖, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typo_zz/pseuds/typo_zz
Summary: 枪支play/打屁股 恶俗异常 注意避雷！
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 9





	绝配 R (02）

“小官人，再别来了，你找的什么阿赞不在的。”

一姐姐拿着扇子扑扇着王一博。

“不是阿赞，是阿战。”

“我须得将此物还予他。”

王一博也不走，也不叫新的小姐陪她，就在上次的那个位置，一动不动的坐着。他手里紧握着一截耳饰，闪闪发光的。他今日难得的没穿西装风衣，倒是一身深蓝色的绸缎长衫，头发也并未用发胶抓起来，随其散漫的搭在耳边。

“小官人，那你总得吃些东西吧，光喝洋酒是会坏肚子的。”

“不用，谢谢。”

王一博礼貌的对她点了点头，婉拒了她的好意。

这已经是王一博在这里守的第五天了。

连阿战影子都没瞧见，更别说是人了。

倒是做梦常有瞧见，瞧见他伏在自己耳侧，轻声呢喃到，

“小官人，找我来的啊。”

笑的仍是那般好看耀眼。不过等被子一掀，却又是赧自己一脸红。许久再未梦遗过的他，这几日像是找了道般，天天如此。那人穿着大红肚兜，两根细线系在修长的脖颈上，胸前的两点茱萸凸起，外披一层薄纱，双腿交叠在一起。

“小官人，我美吗。”

像是只成了精的妖怪，一双勾人的含水眸子泻出一片旖旎。他将头倚上王一博的胸前，一手点在他的唇上，指尖顺着唇肉轻轻下滑，带过下巴，向着微开的衣襟抚去，

“恩客，你顶到奴家了。”

他佯装怒意，对着王一博娇嗔道。

倒是好一郎情我愿的艳丽春景。正当王一博想用手逮住那柳叶般的蛮腰时，被打断了。

不远处的舞池边，有一男女正拉扯，颇有要打起的架势。

“小婊子，你就是一陪睡小姐，给大爷装个哪门子的烈女贞洁。”

撕拉一声，那人一把便扯掉了小姐身上的旗袍。露出一凤鸾交合的红肚兜来。侧面望去，倒是隐约能瞧见一副雪白的双乳，挺立着，晃动着。

那小姐脸上挂满了泪珠，一时不知该是捂脸还是遮羞。微微的啜泣着。周围咒骂声，私语声不断，吵的令人头大。

“怎么了倒是。”

三楼楼梯边倚着的人吸了口手里托着的烟杆，声音清清冷冷，一字一句的朝楼下砸去。

“姑娘说她不愿意，你听不懂？”

那人扭动着腰肢，身上搭着一暗红色的绸面披肩。踩着双浅口漆皮高跟鞋，踏着光面洁白的大理石瓷砖，缓步走了下来。

周围鸦雀无声，只是定眼瞧着那天仙似的人步步生风的走下来。

王一博眯着眼，仔细瞧着那人。似是有种说不清道不明的熟悉感。

“你是谁？我的事与你何干？劝你别狗拿耗子多管闲事！”

那男人挺着自己的肚皮，在下面跳脚道。

“我们这里姑娘的事，就是我的事。”

终于，最后一台阶，被他迈完了。

“来人，送客。”

他抬手，向后勾了勾，顿时，涌出一批身穿黑色黑布马褂的人，手中都持着枪，对象那人的首级。啪嗒几声，枪全都被上了膛。

“你可知晓我是谁！我是华堂商场张华堂的小儿子！你要敢动我，你就死定了！”

“哦，好大的来头。”

那人听到这人的话语后，便松了手中刚刚紧握那小姐的旗袍领口，转手摸向对面人的面颊。

“美人，我张念祥也不是什么小肚鸡肠之辈，如果你肯和我睡一晚，我就大人不记小人过，这事咱们一笔勾销。”

“你，可当真如此？”

那人扬了扬眉，对着张念祥的眸子。那眸子倒是令人作呕，因为肥胖而堆积在一起的脂肪将原本就不大的眼又硬是挤小了几分，而其中油腻的散发着臭气的情欲味道，又不由得令他皱了皱眉。

还没等那人发话，一声枪响传来。

张念祥直勾勾的摔在了地上。脑后有一血洞，血浆和脑液汩汩的向外留着。

王一博开枪了。

他受不了自己肖想了几日同仙人般的人儿被一蝼蚁这般侮辱。他现在恨不得将那人拖去好生洗刷一番，将张念祥那散发恶臭气味的眼神洗去。

王一博就定眼看着那人，死死地盯着，仿佛要看出一窟窿来。

尽管王一博被淹没在人群中，那人也能感到如恶虎般的光射在自己身上。他悄声的叹了口气，朝着王一博走去。

所有人都给他让开了路。

快到王一博身前，他又猛吸了一口烟杆，点点火星燃起。

他伏到王一博身前，对他吐了口烟气，

“小朋友，大庭广众之下杀人，是犯法的。”

“我知。”

王一博答道。

“那你···”

还未等他说完，王一博倒是抓起了他软嫩的小手，

“还你。”

他将自己刚刚攥在手里的耳坠子塞进了面前人的手里，随后一把起了衣服，扭头就走。

没走几步，后面的人倒是发话了，还是那熟悉的声音，同上次交欢时一般，

“小官人，”

“你还没宠幸我们这的小姐呢。”

王一博定了身。那人走到了他身前，将自己的手放入了他的手心。

“你看我如何。”

他的红唇轻启 ，眉眼带笑的望着他。

王一博一把拉住了他，将他塞进自己怀里，凶狠的啃咬着怀里人的小嘴。那人哼哼唧唧的，也不推脱，将自己灵活的舌缠向了那人。倒是好一番春色。等到王一博缓和过来后，那人又啄了啄王一博的唇，对所有人说道，

“今我心情甚好，所有人的单，全免了。”

语罢，便拉着王一博，上了三楼。

一进门，王一博将他抵在了门背后，一腿卡在那人双腿间。

“为何。”

“什么为何？”

“为何不认我。”

那人倒是不惧，望着王一博发狠的眸子，咯咯笑道，

“小官人倒是有所不知，”

他点着王一博高挺的鼻尖，说，

“恩客不可重复宠幸与同一人。”

“那你现在又为何···”

他嘴角带笑，贴向王一博的耳边，

“报恩的话，就是另一回事了。”

他将自己的唇覆上王一博，

“官人，你可想要？”

他扶着那人的大手，攀上自己胸口一排整齐的盘口，

“小官人，这次不收费，但你须得将上次的费用补上。”

“好。”

王一博的眼里似是要喷出火来，他并没有那人肆意撩拨的这般耐心，两手发力，一扯，那上好料子的一身旗袍便毁了。

“小官人倒是好生心急。”

他嗔着王一博，

“王一博。”

“嗯？”

“我说，”

王一博一把扥下这人的底裤，摸向这人浑圆的臀，

“我叫王一博。”

啪的一声，清脆而响亮，似是绕梁般的，盘旋在这人的耳边，

“小官人，轻点打。”

又是一声，刚刚本就下手有点重，这下便是更重了，打的那两坨软肉来回晃动。

“再叫。”

“小官人···”

这下，像是发了狠力，拍的两边的屁股蛋子略略发红，

“再叫。”

“呜··好哥哥··好官人，饶了我···呜···好痛···”

猛地，王一博将挂在这人胸前破烂的旗袍脱了去，当做绳子般将他的双臂绑了起来。他试着挣了挣，发现根本解不开，反倒是愈发愈的紧了起来。

“没用的，你挣不脱。”

王一博的眼中闪过几分阴狠邪戾，一把将他推上卧房中的榻上，抡起大掌就是几下，打的那人浑身发颤，前头的性器倒是颤颤巍巍的抬起了头，

“小官人···别打了···我错了···求求你···呜···好痛···”

他哪受过这般凌辱，每日都是坐在自己的这间卧房中整整账本，闲事下去转达一圈，给自己找点事情做，上次开荤后，王一博并没将自己的东西清出，留在了他的腹里，他也不知道，结果竟是好生折腾了他一番。

“你叫错了。”

王一博此刻像一未得到糖果的小孩一般，和自己面前的这两坨棉花般的软肉较着劲儿，

“···一博，好一博，一博哥哥，博哥哥，饶了我···饶了奴家···呜···”

又是几掌，那丰腴的臀肉像是湖中的水一般，泛起阵阵肉浪，后穴的小嘴也一张一合的，倒是溢出了点点水渍，王一博看着那小洞，倒是痴迷。

“好一博···插插我···好不好···奴家里面痒的打很···求求你了··一博···小官人···”

王一博伸出一指，捅了进去，

“你又唤何。”

“阿战，我唤阿战。”

猛地，王一博又将手指抽了回去，他自己窸窸窣窣的不知倒腾着什么，空留那销魂小洞一张一合的，

“一博···呜···进来···”

“你骗我。”

突然，他感觉自己身下有一冰冷的铁器来回滑动着，愣了片刻，便知那是何物。

“王一博！别，别，会死人的。”

他努力并着自己身后的小嘴，不让那器物进来。可终究是抵不过那人的捅弄，

“你骗我。”

“我没骗你···嗯啊···”

他的后处虽是留有水渍，但未经扩张，这毫无防备的猛然进来令他痛的失声闷哼，铁器冰的整个肠壁骤然紧缩，忽的痉挛了几下，

“她们说没有阿战这个人。”

“小官人···我不可告予你我的名字···”

这句话，仿佛触到了王一博的逆鳞，他开始抽动那装有消音器的手枪，且一下比一下更深，那东西仿佛要捅穿阿战的肠子，将心肝都抵的颤了几颤。他看这人还是不肯松口，便给枪上了膛，啪嗒一声。这声，像是炸弹一般，将身下人的抗拒与隐瞒炸成了烟花，散在这人所有的神经感受器里。

“肖战···小官人，我叫肖战···呜···求求你···拿出去···”

猛地，王一博顶到了一点，

“呜···”

他射了。肖战射了。

是快感还是痛感还是不可言喻的满足谁都不曾知晓。只是在王一博将那铁器抽出后，他像一失了魂的娃娃一般，倒在了王一博的怀里。

“你好讨厌。”

他红着眼梢，瞪着王一博。像是一只被欺负狠了的小兔子，整个人蔫了吧唧的。

“肖战。”

王一博冷不丁的喊出这名字，随后又小声的念叨了几遍，

“好听。”

他一下一下的顺着肖战的后背，那一丝不苟的被挽在脑后的头发现也被磨得毛糙。他盯着肖战雪白的脖颈，像是想到了什么，问，

“肖战，你为何不穿肚兜。”

“你想看？”

肖战被他摸得舒服，像是一只餍足的猫儿，趴在他的怀里。

“嗯。”

肖战斜着睨了他一眼，

“小色胚子，才多大，就满脑子坏水儿。”

他伸手，指了指门边的巨大衣柜，

“你打开左手边的柜子，就看到了。自己选一件拿过来吧。”

他侧卧在床上，两腿像王一博梦中一般，交叠在一起。细长却不乏力量。

王一博伸了手，将柜子推了开。他顿住了。

各色各样的肚兜，有白色，鹅黄色，茶色，还有许多叫不出名的色号。不过，大多确实红色系的，他也辨不出什么色道。

肖战看见王一博傻傻的愣在那，倒是咯咯笑道，

“小弟弟，看花眼了？要不我都试试给你看？”

“太冷了。”

这倒是实话。最近天气转凉，似是要入秋了。这时若是遇上风寒，倒是不好受。肖战心想，现在倒是贴心，刚刚怎么就不贴心一下。他暗地里朝王一博啐了一口。

“这件如何。”

他拎着衣架，转过身去，问肖战。

那旗袍，是肖战专门托好友从外国裁缝那里做的。上面的花纹倒是古朴与俗气，仍是鸾凤和鸣的景象，可料子确实这边不可多得的洋料，周身镶有一圈蕾丝边，倒是颇有中西结合之思想。

“你到可是会挑，所有的肚兜，就这件，我舍不得穿，你要是弄坏了，你就···”

“我给你买。”

“哈哈哈，小弟弟，你才多大，你有多少钱啊，动不动就买买买的。”

他眼睛仿佛会吸人魂魄一般，转了一圈，盯着王一博，

“看你钱这么多，要不，你把我买了，我回去给你当姨太去，这些个肚兜旗袍我全试予你看。”

“好。”

肖战看着王一博，定身走来。

他的仿佛又回归了年少时期，没有世俗没有生活的纷扰，看到自己中意的人心脏会砰砰直跳，撞得心肝脾胃肾生疼。

他感觉得到，他自己病了。

而王一博，却是解药，也是病根。

TBC.


End file.
